A standard and system for wireless Internet service has been actively developed based on Broadband Radio Access Network High Performance Local Area Network (BRAN HIPERLAN)/2, Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11, IEEE 802.16 and 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardization organization. Also, a packet transmission technology has become important to preoccupy the technological prowess of a 4th generation mobile telecommunication system based on a packet. Herein, the IEEE 802.16 and 3GPP Release 6 are cellular series. The IEEE 802.11 and HIPERLAN 2 is LAN series. The IEEE 802.16 series include IEEE 802.16d, which is already standardized, and IEEE 802.16e, which is to be standardized soon. In the 3GPP Release 6, resource request and uplink scheduling development has been progressed under a work item called Uplink Enhancement (HSUPA). The HIPERLAN 2 is completely developed in 2002 and introduces a concept of Local Area Network (LAN)-based cellular and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmitting method.
A resource requesting and uplink packet scheduling method for satisfying quality of service (QoS) request and maximizing efficiency of radio resources in packet transmission is a specialized field of a wireless link sharing method. Also, the resource requesting and uplink packet scheduling method is important to improve capacity of the system in comparison with a typical circuit method. Uplink scheduling is performed based on scheduling information, which is transmitted to request resource such as QoS information when connection is set up and buffer status information reported from the terminal. The QoS information is an index to be averagely and ultimately satisfied by the uplink scheduling. The scheduling information is a standard for indicating a level of short-term service satisfaction of a user element. Optimal uplink scheduling may be performed when the QoS information and the scheduling information are converged.
The resource request denotes a series of procedures that the terminal notifies to the base station whether data to be transmitted to uplink exist and whether allocation of required resource is requested. Since the uplink scheduling is performed based on a buffer status reported by the terminal differently from the downlink scheduling, which transmits data while grasping a buffer status in downlink in real-time, an efficient resource request method for maximizing wireless resource application and providing the QoS is required. A property of a report time should be considered to efficiently perform the resource request method.
A proper report time means that the report should be performed at a proper time to secure the QoS. For example, when the report is not performed at a proper time in a status that a quantity of packets waiting in a current terminal buffer increases, the transmitted data, to which uplink resource is allocated, do not satisfy a delay request in a network point of view. Therefore, successfully transmitted data may be discarded. The higher a report frequency is, the more the uplink scheduling performance improves. However, there is a trade-off that wireless resources are used excessively. The proper report time is closely related to the delay from a time that the terminal determines the resource request to a time that the base station finally recognizes. The more the delay increases, the less the useful the transmission data become. The matters related to the resource request delay have a close relationship with a frame structure and a channel structure design.
Therefore, it is required to realize the resource request scheme in the mobile telecommunication system which can efficiently be operated according to the uplink traffic characteristics by satisfying the property of the report time.